More Than Just The Spare
by Halie.F.Burne
Summary: Elsa was a normal, if not a quiet child, no magic, no ice or siblings. Unknown to her Anna, is hidden away in the castle, in a frozen room struggling to control her powers over ice and snow knowing she cannot, harm Elsa the heir of Arendelle again. Only when their parents die does the truth come out and Elsa rejoice in having a new sibling whilst Anna fears losing her sister again.
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa! Come on! Wake up! Let's plaay!" The young princess whined, big blue eyes staring up at her blond haired sister as she tried to tug the elder from her bed. Elsa, still half asleep just groaned and rolled over trying to get away from Anna. It was far too early to be up if the sun hadn't yet risen - how Anna was even awake at this hour escaped her. It was a despicable thought but her sibling always seemed to have bundles of energy, bouncing off every wall there was in the castle, and in the streets.

"Go to sleep Anna.." She grumbled, eyes squeezing shut as cold snowflakes danced around the room, Anna pouting and crossing her arms over her small chest as the magic leaked out. Elsa was boring, there was so much to do, to see - they could have fun! She could make sculptures and snow men and ice for them to skate on, and Elsa would see how fun being awake before anyone else was, was.

"But Eeeelssaaa! The sky is awake, so I'm awake! Please come and play! We can build snowmen and have fun!" Eventually the other princess stood, pushing herself out of her lovely, warm and now a little wet bed to play with her sister, giggling as the younger dragged them through the halls to the large ballroom they had. "In here, right Elsa?" At the question, the still sleepy heir of Arendelle nodded, and rubbed her eyes, watching her sister fondly.

Anna and Elsa were as different as night and day. Whilst Elsa was a sweet honey blond, with tanned skin and big brown eyes that seemed to be much older than they should be at eight years old, little Anna was pale, with red hair that was streaked with white strands, and as pale as the snow she could conjure. Still, they were sisters, and the best of friends - even when Anna did drag Elsa out of bed at ungodly hours.

A small grin spread across Anna's face as she threw her hand out across the ball room, watching ice spread over it. "Look! I'm getting better Elsa!" Giggling all the while, Anna dragged her onto the ice, snow slowly falling from the ceiling in a flurry, and piling in the corners. "Skate with me?" Though shivering, Elsa nodded and smiled, letting the more balanced girl pull her along the ice as if she were born for it. And Anna was, she loved the cold, crisp winter mornings, and the bright white snow they brought with them, and Elsa enjoyed Yule time too, but always thought that the warm summer was nicer.

"Make a snowman!" Elsa cried, as she watched her younger sister play, not seeming to feel the cold, though Elsa was sure her lips might soon turn blue. Nodding, Anna grinned, spinning her fingers as a small snowman appeared from the snowdrifts. Snowmen were definitely Elsa's favourite thing about winter. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Pretending the sculpture had a voice, she spoke in a childish impression of a man, waving the small stick arms around. Anna laughed, bent over almost double as she watched her sister.

"Let's make a castle! A snow castle, for you an' me!" Tugging Elsa to the middle of the room, quite suddenly, Anna threw her hands into the cool air, watching the ice crack and grow until they were sat at the top of a slippery castle, that stood almost four feet off the ground. It was crudely built though, the floor thin and cracking in the middle, and the columns it stood on wobbling. Still, perched on the edge of the ice, the two girls were safe enough.

"Wow!" Both girls chorused, looking out over the snowy kingdom they had created, the soft snowflakes still slowly floating from the air, tangling themselves in messy locks of hair.  
"Isn't it great Elsa! Let's look at it from over there!" For once the elder agreed avidly, slowly creeping along the edge in front of her sister, not noticing the slightly wobbly column beneath her, or the slippery ice until it was too late, and then she was falling, falling to the ground. "NO!" A scream echoed in her ears, before she found herself thrown to the side into a thick bank of snow.

Anna screeched, flinging her hand out as her sister began to fall, a bolt of blue hitting the senior in the head, flinging her to the side into a deep pile of snow, the girl falling unconscious as it happened. A high shriek escaped the second born child as the whole ice castle collapsed beneath her feet, scratching and biting at fair skin, but through the pain she knew she had to help her sister. Rushing from the pile of now melting ice, small hands cradled her sisters head, and then a wail that echoed throughout the castle escaped her.

"Elsa! Mama! Papa! Pleease! Help!" By now, Anna was sobbing, tears running down her pale cheeks and crystallising there, frozen tracks adorning her skin. In what seemed like an instant, her parents were there, their gasps mirrored as they saw both the snowy room, and their heir in the snow. It was a moment of shock, fear and realisation. Elsa was their heir, they couldn't let anything happen to her, and if Anna was a danger, then she would have to be contained. After all, she was just the spare.

"Anna what have you done! Oh god, she's freezing." The King was the first to react, shouting at his cowering daughter, who was soon picked up by the Queen, and scooping up Elsa in his arms. Not looking at his younger child, he turned to his wife and swallowed. "She's as cold as ice, we've got to hurry and get to the trolls." Panicked now, he rushed from the room, Elsa embraced in his arms, and was followed promptly by his wife, who Anna clung to, as scared as anyone in the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Before Anna knew it, they were out in the air, and cool spring wind blew past her, and though she didn't mind the cold, she never had done, she curled against her mother with a whimpering sniff, and rubbed harshly at her eyes, hoping that Elsa would be okay. In front of her, she could see her father, Elsa held against him with one hand as he rode forwards on his horse at an alarming pace, and her sister had never looked paler. Anna swallowed, and squeezed her eyes closed, wishing she had just gone back to sleep when told. It seemed like only moments later, they came to a harsh stop, the horse muttering and neighing as its occupants climbed down.

Anna didn't know where she was, it was cold and dark even with the moon shining high in the sky, and all there seemed to be around them were tree's and stones and more tree's, growing tall against the backdrop of the North Mountain. Anna sniffed again, and hid behind her hair, not really listening to her father speak - she should have, because she couldn't help the high shriek that escaped as the stones rolled out into strange creatures, with green mossy hair, and rock like skin. Quietly, she was scolded, and hid behind her mother's skirts in fear.

One troll walked forwards, slowly, with a crumbling gait, seeming worn and old, and curiously the youngest girl watched, tugging at white-red hair. Ugh, she hated her hair.

"Ah, you are lucky, your Majesty, it was her head and not her heart. I can heal her." A gasping sigh of relief came from the Kings parted lips, and the Queen burst into tears of relief at the words, watching white and blue strands seep from her daughters head. Then, Anna was turned to, her big blue eyes staring out at the people around her. Well, people and trolls. "Born with the power, or cursed with it, sire?"

The creature spoke again, facing her father, and she turned to catch his eye, whimpering at the glare the King gave to her Elsa still cradled in his arms Hissing out the words, like they were poison, he spoke.

"Born with them." The words carried hate and fear with them, and Anna shrunk back, looking down at the floor. She hadn't known she might hurt someone with her power, and she would have hidden away long ago if she had. She hoped that Papa didn't hate her now, for she had never meant to hurt Elsa, to make her cold as ice and weak as well. The elder troll, whose name she did not know turned to stare at her, making Anna squirm under the seriousness of his gaze, and she swallowed nervously when he spoke once more.

"You must be careful Princess. Your power is strong, and will only grow stronger. You are gifted, but some may see that power as a curse, and fear you for it, if you cannot control it." His voice was grave and gravelly, and she swallowed once more, nodding at his words. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she could stop using her power, and not let anyone know. She could. Pale lips parted to speak, but the Queen beat her to it.

"We can hide them. Keep her hidden away from castle and kingdom until she can conceal them. We can say she was sickly and sent away to get better. But Elsa will miss her sister dreafully.." The old woman sighed, pushing blond, but graying hair behind her ears as she spoke, turning to her husband with a woeful look. He nodded, kissing his elder daughters hair softly.

"Yes, she will be kept hidden until Elsa is grown up, until the kingdom is safe. We can reduce the number of staff in the castle, and make sure no-one knows. Keep her away from her sister for their safety." The troll nodded and looked at the older child sorrowfully.

"I think for now, it would be best to take Princess Elsa's memories of your power, Miss Anna… Perhaps of you altogether, until you both are older, and wiser and more powerful. Yes?" What? Elsa wouldn't know about her anymore? Or her power over ice and snow? Anna squeaked and rubbed her eyes, staring at him in apparent shock, before bursting into fat salty tears that froze as they fell to the ground. "Now, now little one, it will be safer for her. You don't want her to get hurt, do you Miss Anna?" Anna shook her head, and nodded quietly.

"O-Okay… I-I guess that will be okay. But where will I go Papa?" Voice trembling and weak, Anna spoke softly for the first time, turning to her father, who glared at her again.

"You can stay in the East wing. It is sectioned off anyway from Elsa, so she will not question why she cannot go in it. You'll need a cook and a maid, and a tutor, but that is all." Voice cool and slightly harsh, the King spoke, looking to his wife, who nodded softly in return.

"We will visit you Anna, but you must remember this is for your own safety. Shall we say, until Elsa comes of age. 11 years?" She questioned the troll and her husband who quickly agreed, and Anna watched, with a heavy heart as green and brown surrounded Elsa for just a moment, and then she was being picked up once again by her mother to ride.

This time, the ride was slower, calmer and without the frantic pace of before, and slowly Anna found herself nodding off to sleep. When she awoke, the walls of the castle could be seen again, and she was lying in a large bed, on cool sheets, the room dark and musty. The young princess sniffled, rubbing at her blue eyes as she stared out at her new bedroom, the place she would stay for her childhood now – to protect Elsa. To keep them both safe, it was what she had to do.

Heavy black curtains were pulled across the large double windows, and slowly Anna stood up to pull them back, looking across the fields of Arendelle with a soft sniff. Her new room seemed empty and lonely, and quiet, without a friend in the world. Already she missed Elsa, who wouldn't even remember that she was here, alive, not that she was even born. That hurt the most, knowing that her sister would be fine, and happy, not remembering she had a sister. Anna whimpered, lip quivering, and she rubbed at her eyes again, watching frost dance across the window sill – and then she screamed.

Almost instantly her parents were there, and she looked up at them fearfully, pointing at the growing layer of ice that had already covered the dark wood.

"Mama, Papa, help!"

From her feet, frost covered the deep blue carpets of the room, and crawled slowly up the walls, as her parents looked on with wide eyes. It was the King who spoke first, stepping forwards to grip his youngest daughters small shoulders, and stare her in the eyes. His hands were horribly warm and clammy against her skin, but his eyes angry and as cold as the ice surrounding them. Anna gulped and whimpered, letting freezing, wet tears drip down her cheeks.

"You must control yourself Anna. Conceal your powers! You cannot feel them. Hide them. Control yourself, otherwise you shall not see you sister again!" Voice low and cruel, he looked into the girls eyes, face blank and clear of emotion. Anna hiccupped and nodded, looking down at the floor, as she tried to get a hold on her emotions, fear and upset clawing at her stomach, but she mustn't let it affect her –she couldn't anymore. With a sniff, the ice stopped crawling over her new room, and hands removed themselves from her shoulders.

"Yes F-Father." Her voice was shaky and barely above a whisper, and Anna continued watching the floor, until the wooden door slammed shut with a bang. When she looked up again she was alone, the chill of the room nipping at her nose and for the first time in her life, she felt truly alone.

* * *

**AN**

**Hey! Thanks to all the reviews, they were very kind! Also I will be posting links soon for the adult versions of Anna and Elsa in this story, so keep your eyes peeled! They'll definitely be up before the next chapter arrives!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eight year old Anna stared at the book in front of her, blue eyes as clear as the winter sky widened in fear, shock and horror. It couldn't be true! She wouldn't let it be true. She wouldn't.

The book was one of history, its stories old, some untold, some known throughout the kingdom, but not to Anna, for she had never had bedtime stories from her parents, and Elsa had always preferred to make them up on the spot. Most stories she enjoyed, and found interesting to think on, even if they were above her age level, but now she felt sick, she felt like crying.

It was a story of the prophecy, one known around the lands, past Arendelle, both to the north and the south, spoken by the trolls when all kingdoms were still young and growing. It did speak of Arendelle though, and it spoke of magic. It spoke of winter.

"_Your future is bleak.  
Your kingdom shall splinter  
Your land shall be cursed  
With an unending winter."_

Anna spoke quietly, the sound echoing around the empty room, that served as her library, with just books stacked up by the walls. It was only one verse of the prophecy, the rest talked of a Snow Queen with a frozen heart. Anna had read all of it, three times over just to be sure.

She couldn't be the one the prophecy spoke about, she wasn't a Queen and most likely never would be, Elsa was the next in line for the throne, and the next in line to be Queen, and she didn't have a frozen heart, she was sweet and kind and gentle like her mother. Yes a bit of a loner, and kind of cold around those she didn't know, but she had no experience with people beyond Cook and Lil (the maid) and her parents. It wasn't her choice to live in isolation! But that didn't mean she had a frozen heart! She was just… a little awkward.

So caught up in her thoughts, the princess hadn't noted the thick and growing layer of frosted ice that was growing over everything, a cold chill whistling through the rooms, and where her bare hands lay on the book, it had frozen solid. It was only when the door slammed open, and her father appeared before her, shaking the girl almost violently, did she snap out of her mind.

Before she knew it she was sat before the heat of a fire, that licked softly at her cheeks, making her sniffle and back away, because she was never meant to be warm. Looking up she saw her father and blinked softly at him as thick gloves covered her hands.

"Papa?"

"Father. You will call me Father from now on. I have told you this Anna." The Kings voice was cruel, tightened with anger that stemmed from fear, and she swallowed looking at the floor.

"Yes Father. Why have I got gloves?" Anna sounded terribly young, voice shaking with the effort it took to speak those words, and she carefully looked up to her father.

"They should help you control _it_, you will wear them from now on, do you understand Anna?" The princess nodded and looked to the floor.

"Yes Father." It was the first time she had worn the gloves, and they had itched and made her whimper with their stifling warmth, but he was right. They did help to control her powers. For a while after that she had stopped freezing things the moment she touched them, and that was the only reason she still wore them now.

* * *

As Anna awoke, she could feel a cool chill in the room, and quite slowly, a snowflake floated down, and landed on the tip of her nose, without a sound. She knew that soon the castle bells would ring the hour, but for now it was quiet and tranquil and silent, and she could still hear the sound of her own breath in the air. Staring into the muted darkness of the room, for the draping curtains had not yet been parted, she smiled, and stretched a little, cracking her back as she did so. Watching simple white snowflakes fall, the young girl grinned, and slid herself out from under the cool sheets of her bed.

Soon, her father would be here for his morning visit, and would shout if he saw the snow, but Anna knew it would melt away before he came - it always did. She liked her power, it was beautiful when handled right, and she knew that, but she couldn't let the ice grip hold of her, because otherwise it was dangerous, and dark and evil. Anna was none of these things, at least she didn't think she was, after all she had never hurt anyone.

Never meant to hurt anyone.

Elsa flashed though her memory, lying cold on the icy floor, and Anna gasped softly, the rug becoming frosted beneath her feet, spreading out onto the cold stone floor. Quickly then, she rushed to get dressed, tugging on thick, silken gloves, lined with fur, and socks of similar nature. Shivering, though not out of cold, the young princess looked around, pushing the curtains apart, and windows open to let in warm summer air and the sunlight from outside, though she looked ready for winter. As one small, gloved hand, came to rub at her nose, Anna stared longingly at the sunshine, skin dyed an even paler white from the years of indoor isolation.

One of her favourite hobbies, and one of the only things she could do, was to stare out at the mountains and rolling, sprawling hills beyond her window, and paint, for she had no friends to talk to; all of her friends lived in books. And had nobody to play with, for she was considered a danger. Hmph. She would show them. Her? Sweet, kind, gentle Anna, a danger? It was preposterous, and made her want to snort. A princess was sweet, and kind and never froze her nannies big behind. She remembered how she used to sing that with Elsa, when they first found out about her power. Now, she didn't even have a nanny to freeze.

Sitting by her easel, Anna picked up the end of a clear, icy brush, the wood having broken off long ago, and sighed as she saw the solid pots of paint, setting them out to warm by the window. It wasn't easy having paints, when they liked to freeze over every night. It was probably the most annoying thing about her powers, their growing strength made them unpredictable and wild, and they did as they pleased whilst she slept.

Anna was deep in thought when the door creaked open, looking over at the summer scenery, and smelling the faint twist of flowers in the air, so she did not notice the footsteps that cracked lightly on the floor. At fourteen years old, she was prone to daydreams and contemplation, often falling into conversation with herself, as there was no-one else to talk to. For once though, it was not her father's heavy feet that cracked the melting layer of frost on the ground, but the Queen's far more dainty shoes, and a soft cough shook Anna from her thought, with a screech and a jump, that ended up with the girl on the floor.

So she wasn't the most graceful of people. Hey, at least she tried. Smoothing down the front of her blue, almost black dress, Anna glanced up at her mother, with wide blue eyes.

"Mother?" Nowadays her mother rarely came to visit, kept away by fear and duties, for she had been born to the throne, the king just the noble man she had married. The Queen was kind, and sweet souled at heart, but her husband was strong, and smart, and the lady was quite easily coerced when pushed. Anna blinked and watched as her mother nodded, perching on the edge of the bed with a small smile.

"Yes, it is me. Surprised Anna?" A small smile came over her thin features, the woman looking older, and worn by her years on the throne. Or perhaps worn by years of secrecy and lies to her kingdom, her castle, and her eldest daughter Elsa, thought Anna spitefully, looking away at the smiled aimed her way. The Queen sighed lightly, and watched her second child with a sorrowful look - she had never meant for this to happen.

"Anyway. Your sister will be properly crowned as heir to the throne in three weeks, and then, we believe, it will be time for her to meet you. Isn't that great? Ah, but first, you father and I are going away to the southern Kingdom for a little while, just a week and a half, maybe two, so you know the rules. Stay inside the wing at all time, no loud noises, or music playing too close to the door, no screaming, no shouting, and most importantly - no magic."

Anna, felt like screaming, and shouting for joy - two weeks without her father around meant two weeks of freedom, and then total freedom for the rest of her life! She was going to get out of this bloody wing, and away from all the pictures on the walls - all four hundred and eighty three of them, yes she had counted - and she was going to see the world. She couldn't contain the small smile that graced her lips, but clenched her fist when sparkling snowflakes fell in her mother's hair, making the elder lady scowl in annoyance.

"Sorry Mother! It won't happen again, I'm just excited to see Elsa again. Three weeks you said? I can't wait Mother, I'll be good. I love you." For so long she had been trapped in these halls, wondering aimlessly like there was nowhere to go, nowhere to be, like she'd never belong. But now, she had a goal, an end aim, the light at the end of the tunnel was here, and she was ready to grab it by the reins, and never look back.

Her parents never returned, and Anna froze the room over for days after that.

* * *

**Again thanks to all the reviews! **

**normal guest - yes the chapters will be getting longer, but there are gonna be a few short ones whilst I get the plot started, just keep watching!**

**Yvonne-chan - :) I'm glad you have, and that you're enjoying it! I've posted some pictures of Anna and Elsa if you want to have a look!**

**Nagasha - I know D: But life will get better for Anna. Or will it? I didn't want to change the descriptions too much, so Elsa is still blond, just not white blond like she was before, and Anna has some red in her hair, but they are gonna grow and change differently! If you're really interested check out the pictures I've posted!**

**Guest - Yes, I am gonna continue, so just keep reading, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**To everyone else who has favourited or followed, please don't hesitate to post a review, you can do it anonymously if you want to! Any and every review helps when you're writing, and criticism is fine too! If you think I can improve on anything don't hesitate to give me a shout! **

**Thanks guys!**

**Halie xx **


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa had lived in the castle her whole life, watching the world from outside the windows, but never leaving the doors; it wasn't like she was lonely, there were plenty of servants around, and nobles, royals and leaders from other countries often visited, sometimes bringing children if she was lucky. But, it had always felt like something was missing, or someone. It felt like there was a ghost haunting the castle and she had always hated that feeling.

Sometimes, she walk around the quiet halls when everything was calm and wonder where this ghost had come from, but nothing ever came to mind and Elsa was left frustrated and annoyed and upset from the feeling. Meanwhile, everyone else seemed fine - happy almost, and Elsa had to wonder, was it only her who could feel the presence in the corridors. And it wasn't happy either, bringing with it a chill of melancholy sadness and loneliness that Elsa couldn't understand.

It made her want to scream.

But princesses didn't scream or cry and get frustrated over the ghosts of things they didn't recognize. No, a princess was smart and kind and gentle and laughed and danced and was happy. Elsa wasn't sure she wanted to be princess on those sorts of days, but hugs from her Papa and a gentle kiss on the forehead from her Mama had always made those sorts of feelings fade away into the darkness.

Her parents weren't here anymore. They had left on a trip across the sea and never come back, leaving Elsa with only cryptic words about how she would be 'Meeting someone important before her coronation as Princess of Arendelle'. She did have to wonder, who that special someone might be.

A prince, tall and dark and handsome, with striking blue eyes and a quirky little grin? A grandparent from the kingdoms over that she had never met before, that would lavish presents and smiles and sweets (chocolate!) on her? An estranged Aunt who had run away after a scandal and was just coming back to the family? A noble with a gentle smile and soft blond hair, and eyes as blue as the sea to sweep her off her feet?

Oh, she wanted to know already! Her stomach was twisting into knots upon itself, as if butterflies were flurrying around inside of her. The princess pouted, before schooling her features into a smile - 'Princesses do not pout' her mother's voice rang in her head.

Luckily, she wouldn't have to wait long, because today was the day she was set to meet the important person. Elsa took a deep breath and stared towards the door and then to the clock, counting down the agonizingly long minutes to the hour.

* * *

The first time that Anna had woke up after a panic attack, she had been completely alone on the floor of her room, covered in a thick blanket of snow. She didn't remember what had caused it, or how it had began, but she could remember still the overwhelming feeling of fear and terror and loneliness it brought with it. None had come when she'd screamed and sobbed and her throat had tightened, not one responded to her calls - to the cries of a lonely child. In that moment, she felt anger and hate, and like when those emotions touch anyone, they had stayed cemented inside of her, the thoughts and ideas twisting into something more, slowly. Anna didn't notice it, really, honestly, truly; so what if she thought a little too much about how much she disliked her confinement, and her mother for suggesting it. It was natural right?

She woke up in a bed, her bed, the one she had always slept in, and from the corner of her eye could see an open window, and a deep blue gown. Words choked up in her throat as the young princess glanced around, crawling out of her bed with blankets wrapped around her shoulders like a cape. A dress? Why was there a dress? She rarely got New clothes unless she had grown - she hadn't she noted with a high of relief after a quick check. Ans it wasn't her birthday. So, all in all, the velvet gown was an enigma, a mystery to solve, a story to begin!

That was until she found the note. It spoke simply of the date, and that later that evening, she would be meeting her sister. Anna almost fainted, the day had finally come, the moment she had spent her whole life waiting for was here, and she wouldn't miss it for the world.

Outside the clock chimed one.

Anna felt sick now. Sick and angry and upset, with her tears brimming over and freezing into crystal drops onto the ground. It was finally time to leave the halls of the East Wing, but she was scared. She wanted to scream again, her fingers twitching at something to clutch at, and her throat too tight for her to breath. Everything was going wrong again! She couldn't stay in here any longer, she had to escape, and the room was icing over at an alarming rate. Anna, just fifteen years of age, felt like she was ready to go mad and burst, because her whole life had been a series of doors in her face and she wanted, needed to escape more than wanted to go, she really did, but as she dressed with fumbling fingers, her whole world span in circles, until she managed to stumble to the heavy wooden doors that separated her from the rest of the castle. From the rest of the world.

The doors were unlocked for the first time in forever, and if her parents hadn't gone to and from it before, she would have forgotten they did even open. Parted, just slightly, they allowed a faint sliver of light to seep into the corridor, and through it, Anna could see the brightly lit hallways she had long forgotten. They were similar to her own, yes of course, but, so much cleaner in warm colours and golden trim, whereas hers were dark and cold and grey. For once, she could see the light and it called to her.

Anna stood frozen in her place, fiddling with her gloves as she stared out from the crack in the door, seeing maids bustle around, cleaning and whistling and happy.

Could she really do it? Could she leave her cage? It was a cage, but as much as it confined her, it was lined with pretty furnishings, and gold and kept her safe as well as captured. A double edged sword - was that the right expression? Anna shook herself from her thoughts, feeling the temperature drop and bit down harshly on her lip. Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel!

She had to do this.

With trepidation and a whole lot of fear a gloved hand carefully, slowly pushed open the door which groaned and creaked, stiff from years of being still and silent. Servants turned to look at the young girl, seeing the Queen in her features, and the King in her eyes and hurriedly moved out of the way. The Kingdom had always known of the hidden princess - it was a well known story to all the children of the people, and to the adults as well. In fact, the only person who didn't know about it was the other princess, Elsa. Still, no-one had ever seen the second princess before today. Anna swallowed, curling her hands into small fists as she walked through the halls of the castle.

* * *

Elsa jerked awake from her daydream as the loud castle clock bell chimed, and looked around the room with wide eyes, hoping no-one had seen her. Luckily, she was still alone. One-a-clock meant that the important person would be here soon, hopefully. As soon as that thought arrived, a series of taps hit the door, muffled a little, and she stared.

"C-come in." How she hated how her voice had shook, but she was nervous, and rightly so. Outside, Anna clutched the handle of the door and pushed it down, letting the door swing open.

* * *

**Hehe cliff hanger~ Sorry I didn't have a chapter up last night, I was babysitting straight after school and the lady, as lovely as she was, didn't have a laptop *Gasp***

**Again thanks for all the reviews they do make my day!**

**Stormy Trix - I'm glad you like it, and I shall be, don't worry!**

**Casamora - Your review was lovely and long, which is always great, so thanks! In the movie, I think the King and Queen are kinder, because Elsa is the heir and so probably more important in their minds, so the isolation is more for her safety than Anna's. However I believe because in this story, Elsa is the one hurt, they (And the King especially) are a bit crueler, because they are trying to keep Elsa safe more so than Anna. Anna is still very strong and kind, but with a bit more of a sarcastic streak, and whilst her parents will always be her parents and so she had to love them, she doesn't really like them too much. She's also a bit awkward, from the years of isolation. And there will be more on Elsa~ I hope this gives a little more insight to her character!**

**AtoZ - You'll have to wait to see who falls in love!~ It is different from the movie, and the plot will change, but for now it is very similar. Yup, lots of questions, but you're gonna have to wait to get the answers. Elsa does have a white streak, but I'm not drawing attention to it for now, it will become more important though.**

**WindBlowsMyGlute - I'm not to sure at the moment, it depends on inspiration and time really, but it will probably be at least 15 chapters, and most likely more. Interesting factoid you have there! I didn't know that!**

**muslipepito - I am, glad you're enjoying it!**

**Solar flair - I will be uploading some more pictures at some point, but they take quite a while to do, so I'm not sure when, might be after Christmas, and definitely if I get what I want! I'm thinking of doing them as children next if I can get some good reference pictures! Thanks for the review!**

**As I said before, reviews are amazing, and I do love them! Next chapter should be up soon, probably before Christmas. Monday maybe? Sunday if I get a chance, so stay seated! **


	5. Chapter 5

Blue met brown for just a fraction of a second, and the two girls both gasped. Anna couldn't believe how grown up her sister looked, Elsa was tall and graceful with hair the colour of wheat, and her smile was serene - if not a little confused. The two stared at each other, and Anna bit her lip nervously.

Elsa stared at the stranger before her, wondering who on Earth she was. The girl who stood at the door had a winter cloak wrapped around her shoulders, done in deep blue with white trim, and big blue eyes like her mother had once had, only a lighter shade. Her face echoed her fathers, all gloom and doom and seriousness as she waited. Anna, despite her light colouring, definitely looked like part of the family, and Elsa had to wonder why.

"Who… who are you?" Elsa spoke first angry at herself for letting her voice break, watching as the other jumped, having obviously been drifting off into her own world.

"Princess Anna, your highness… I am your sister." Her voice was ever so soft, Elsa thought, blinking at the other girl slowly. A sister? She had a sister? Why had no-one ever told her that she had a sister? Well, that explained why Anna looked so similar to her parents.

"My sister…? Is this true?" She did have to admit, this Anna girl sounded like her mother too all gentle and high and sweet, and her face looked vaguely familiar, as if she had dreamt it once in a dream long ago. She was answered with a small nod from Anna. Elsa looked down at the girl before her, and chewed lightly on her lip, knowing she would need confirmation from someone, somewhere, but as of that moment she wanted to believe the truth.

"Yes your highness. I was a sickly child, and needed a lot of care, so our parents sent me away so my health could improve, and so that yourself and the kingdom needn't worry." It has been the story drilled into her since she was a child - when Elsa found out about her, she would not ever tell her the truth, even if it was killing Anna. Elsa did not need to know. Elsa would never know; Anna could and would always conceal her power because it was too dangerous to be otherwise. She couldn't let anyone else know, because they would get hurt; Anna tried to ignore the voice that was telling her she would only get stronger, but it sounded far too much like her father for comfort.

Anna coughed for good measure, wincing at how loud the sound turned out to be. Elsa looked over the paler girl, blinking chocolate eyes a few times, before a grin spread itself over her face. She didn't know why, but she felt like she could believe and trust this girl - she had a feeling that they had met before. Perhaps she had just been too young to remember her sister ever being born, and if Anna was telling the truth, then that seemed most likely. And it could be a lie, Elsa knew that, but her parents had been planning on introducing them (if Anna was even **the** one) and she wanted it to be true, because she needed someone to rely on, in that moment. For her parents were dead, and whilst a sister would never replace them, it was better than nothing, to know another part of them still lived on.

"Well then, Princess Anna welcome back to Arendelle!" Standing from her seat, Elsa laughed and wrapped the younger up in a hug - or at least she tried to, however Anna pushed her away with gloved hands as soon as she got close.

"S-Sorry Princess Elsa, I don't like to be touched.." At this the elder heir pouted, and crossed her arms over her chest, in a most undignified manner. A new sister and she wasn't even allowed to hug her, well that was no fun. She did have to wonder why Anna wouldn't even allow her one hug though, it seemed rather strange, and a bit to formal if they really were sisters, but then she remembered the illness, and decided to blame it all on that.

"It's fine… And call me Elsa, after all we are siblings." Anna nodded and looked around, letting her clenched hands fall to her side, the thick gloves feeling more stifling than ever. Looking towards Elsa she smiled weakly, and glanced around the study.

"O-okay, so is there anything you would like me to do..?" The younger princess was unsure of how to act now that the basic introductions were over. It had been years since she had spoken to anyone bar her parents, and years more since she had spoken to anyone around her own age. Now she was finally free from her halls, Anna couldn't think of what to had to laugh at the question, why would her sister even think that? She was a princess after all.

"No. No, of course not!"

* * *

Anna grinned as she followed after her sister, not quite knowing where she was being led, until they stopped in front of a pale wooden door, and she turned to Elsa curiously. The walk through the castle had been quick and full of twists and turns and staircases until they had ended up where the two stood now, and all Anna knew was that it was uncomfortably warm (not that she was about to complain) and a little dark.

"Where are we?" The princess questioned, before Elsa shushed her with a small pout, and knocked on the door lightly. It opened, and Anna wished that every door she had ever knocked on had done the same. Anna shook herself out of the thoughts, because doors did open now, and breathed in deeply to rid herself of the emotions, only to inhale the most amazing scent. "And what is that smell?"

Elsa turned to her and gave her a cheeky smirk, as she gestured for her sister to enter the kitchens.

"Chocolate!~"

* * *

For a little while after that it had been great getting to know her sister again, but slowly Anna could feel them growing distant from each other once more. She didn't know what to do, or what to say to Elsa, and the elder was always trying to drag her out to meet people, to go places, and Anna was scared.

She was scared of hurting someone, of being that monster she had always dreamt of being in her nightmares. So she did the only thing she could think of doing, and ran back to the Eastern halls, slamming the door in Elsa's face along the way. The princess felt bad, she really did but she didn't know what else to do. She wasn't ready for the change that had been thrown in front of her. Outside the door, she could hear Elsa pleading with her to come out, but all that Anna could see was the ice pooling around her feet and crawling up the walls. All she could see was the wood freezing solid as she tried to hide her feelings.

"Anna please come out, I'm sorry!"

It wasn't working. It was just getting stronger. Why couldn't Elsa see she was just making it worse? Snow fell from the ceiling in a flurry, tangling itself in her hair and piling in the corners.

"Please, we just need to talk Anna!"

Elsa's voice rang outside trying to break through, but all Anna could hear was her father. _'She must never know! Conceal it. Don't feel it!'. _Anna felt her heart stop in her chest, felt the sickness in her stomach.

"Anna you can't just cut me out! Why are you doing this? I need you!"

The storm inside the hallway grew stronger, and she could feel wind in her ears that stole away her breath. She couldn't do this - she had to hide for just a little longer.

"Just go away Elsa!" Anna knew her voice had come out colder and harsher than she had meant it too and it echoed in her head as she heard a choked sob from the other side of the door and footsteps fading away. She couldn't breath, it was too cold and her world was spinning around her. Why was she cursed with these powers? Why couldn't she control it?

When the world went black Anna welcomed it and knew no more but cold and ice, and the fact that the door was locked with ice and she was safe for the moment.

* * *

Elsa didn't speak to her for three months after that and Anna avoided her for at least two of them, unable to look her in the eye, or say a word to the sister she barely knew. Anna wanted to apologize, but every time she managed to call up the courage that she knew she barely had, Elsa would look at her with those heartbroken eyes, and the words would die on the younger siblings lips, because she couldn't hurt Elsa again. Even if it meant hurting her more now by shutting her out.

Some days, she'd watch her from afar, when Elsa hadn't noticed her, and rejoice in seeing her sister smile again. Some days she'd sneak into the office to leave stolen chocolates there, and wonder if Elsa enjoyed them.

Most days she'd stay hidden in her room, because it was getting harder by the day to hide her curse.

* * *

**A/N : So here it is~ Sorry it's a bit late, but I hope you all enjoy it :D**

**Guest : I'm glad that you like it, and I'm writing, I'm writing! Hehe~**

**Liana0102 : I'm not sure if you're trying to be sarcastic or not, but thanks for the review anyway. If you were, yeah anyone could do it, but I have done it, and if not, sorry!**

**Reviews make the author a happy girl and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
